Anime Adventure
by Amori Malee
Summary: Ever wish you could choose what happens in these stories? This one, you can! Xellos is your co-host through this anime adventure! *Special appearance by L~sama* Final Chapter up!!
1. Prologue to an adventure

Anime Adventure

**Anime Adventure** By Amori and Averi Malee 

Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters in this story.Amori and Averi are my own, made by me!

**Prologue**

"No! No way am I doing this!"

"A bet is a bet Xellos!"

"But this is-is inhuman!"

"Um….Xellos? You aren't human." 

"Oh yeah, well, this isn't even demonic!This is just mean!"

Averi sat down and started to whine, "But you HAVE to!You PROMISED! WAAH!"

Amori stood and pointed at Xellos in an Amelia like pose, "What kind of monster are you?How dare you call yourself a mazoku and not live up to your word!"

sweatdrop "Um, Amori, why would a mazoku live up to their word?"

Amori stopped to think about that.

"And besides, do you really think any of the darklords are going to let you cross to the other worlds with no problem?Do you honestly think that Beastmaster and even that crazy loon Deep sea-"

"Hey!The way Deep Sea says it, Beastmaster's the loony one!" Averi stood up and waved her fist in Xellos's face.

"-or Dynast will let you?"

Amori sat down and rubbed her temples."Hmmmmm….I see what you mean…"

"What! Amori, you mean your going to back out now too?Am I the only one with a backbone?!Am I the only one with guts?! Am I-"

"**_The loud annoying brat_**?"

"EEP!" Averi hid behind her sister Amori.

"Grandma! ^_^"

"**_Hello Amori, Xellos.I see that you, Amori, haven't split yourself up again.That's good, since I told you not to and if you had I would have had to take some rather drastic measures to make sure that-_**"

sweatdrop "Oh, ha ha ha, that….No, I promised Grandma!"

"So, L~Sama, what brings you here?" Xellos asked.

"**_Funny you should ask Xellos.I just happened to be eavesdropping_**

**_when I heard you mention crossing between worlds.What is it exactly that you want to do Amori?_**"

"Well, ah, you see Grandma…."

"That's a SECRET!"Averi finally popped out from behind Amori, taking the famous, copyrighted pose of Xellos.

sweatdrop Amori giggled nervously at L~Sama while Xellos whacked Averi with his staff and showed her his copyright papers.

"You see, Grandma, it actually is a secret because, well, it's a birthday present for you!"

"**_A present! For me?!?I just LOVE presents!_**" L~sama's usual calm and cold demeanor turned into that of a small child, "**_I LOVE presents!I haven't gotten one since a couple years ago, before I killed Phibrizo.He brought me this little-_**"

Xellos, Amori and Averi all sweatdropped as L~sama went on about the present Phibrizo had gotten her.

"**_And THEN before that, Shabby brought me this really cute-err, um nevermind…. So then, what was this about Xellos not helping you?_**"

Amori smiled cunningly."Well, you see Grandma.Me and Averi really wanted to get you a cool gift, but…*sniff* Xellos won't help us!"

"And we can't *sniff* do it on our own!" Averi eyes welled up with tears, and grew very big like a deer in headlights, or an anime child.

"**_Is this true Xellos?_**"

"Well, um….err, not exactly…."

"**_Xellos, I ORDER you to help Amori and…um, whatever her name is with my birthday present!And it better be good!_**"

"But…."

"**_No if, ands, or buts about it! Now, Get outta here!_**"And with that, L~sama disappeared.

"Well, we better get going!!!"Amori smiled gleefully and did a little dance while Averi struck a victory pose ( ^_~ \V/ )

Xellos glared at the two, "Well, I guess I better go tell Beastmaster where I'll be."Xellos turned to leave.

"Oh Xellos!"Amori called to him, smiling bigger.

"What?"

"Don't forget your camcorder!" ^_^

__________________________________________________________________

That it for the intro!Hope ya'll like it!Please review!More to come, whether you like it or not! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Still at home The Leaving of ...

Anime Adventure

Anime Adventure By Amori and Averi Malee 

Disclaimer: Only two of these characters continue to be mine.The rest are owned by miscellaneous other people who I also don't own. ^_^

Chapter 1: Still at Home; The leaving of the Slayers World 

"Batterys?"

"Check!"

"Tape?"

"Check!"

"Xellos?"

"Check!"Averi held up a chained Xellos.

"Is this necessary?!?"

"Check!" Averi giggled insanely ^_^

"More and more like Deep Sea each day….."Xellos grumbled.

"Well, they do both use the same hair dye…."Amori whispered to Xellos.

"Ohhhhh…."

"HEY!This is NATUR-AL!"

"Yes…well, are we all set team!"Amori asked enthusiastically.

"YES we ARE!"^_^

"I can't HEAR you!" Amori leaned in and glared at Xellos.

"Yes we are!" Xellos said unenthusiastic but waved a little flag that said yeah!

"Alright then!Let's go!!"

"YEAH!"

The mazoku trio started on their journey.It would be a long journey, filled with horrors and pain, as well as anguish and horrendous-

"HEY! YOU! Narrator, could you PLEASE paint a prettier picture!"Averi twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "SOME of us here are delicate."Amori promptly smacked her upside the head. "Let the Narrator do her job!"

"Thank you!"

"Idiots." Xellos murmured.

***

So there they were, traipsing through the woods.Picture it, if you can.Xellos is still chained up, being carried on Averi's back while Amori leads the way, camcorder in hand.Both of the girls are singing.And posing.

*musical interlude*

Amori: _No matter how hard this wind tries to push me back!_

Averi: _I recite a single spell and set the pace my way!_

Xellos: anyone who's jealous of ow!(Amori elbows him)_ my power and my beauty won't get in my way!_

Amori: _I won't flinch from any opponent as my cape flaps in the _HEY!

Amori, in the middle of singing, failed to notice that she had stepped on someone laying on the ground.Either dead, asleep, or drunk…

All three of them looked down at the covered body.

"What IS it Amori?"

"I dunno….Hand me that stick Averi."

Xellos smiled and watched the fun progress.Nothing like poking things you find in the forest with a stick.

Amori tapped the figure with the stick.No response.Again, and nothing happened.So Amori began to continuously poke the body with the stick.Seeing nothing happen, Amori and Averi both sighed and turned away. (only in the movies…or stories would you turn your back to a body in a forest.)

"I guess its dead."

"Too bad."

Xellos was trying to keep from laughing.

The body slowly stood up.Hearing the noise, Amori and Averi turned to look.The person was covered by shadows.The girls eyes grew big and Averi dropped Xellos on the ground.

". ow!"

The person stepped forward. "OHOHOHOHOHOHO!HOW DARE YOU RUN AROUND POKING PEOPLE IN THE FOREST WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"AHHH!"Amori and Averi screamed.

"What IS that thing?!?!?"Averi screamed.

"No! Not again!My eyes!"Amori started to go blind, but then remembered the whole purpose of being on this adventure, unchained Xellos and thrust the camcorder into his hand.In true Sailor Moon form, she transformed into Sailor Safari! (this means safari clothes) with a microphone in her hand and armed with a thick Australian accent.

"Alright, take your places! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…ACTION!" Averi had also transformed into…Sailor Chibi Safari!Armed also with an Australian accent and a directors chair and boom-mic.Xellos began to film.

Amori walked up to the camera. "Hello, I'm Amori Malee and I'm here with the rare Naga, the white serpent.Now, I'm going to attempt to approach the creature.While Averi tries to distract it, I will jump her and see if we can't get a closer look at the beast."

"Hey! Hey, Naga!"Averi waved at her ^_^, "Guess what I found?This big ole bottle of expensive wine that little ole me can't drink cause….I'm allergic.*Achoo*I was wondering if you'd- hey!"Naga had already grabbed the bottle and had drank half of it. 

O.O

"Now, notice how she is drinking from the bottle.Contrary to popular belief, she isn't as stupid as some would like you to believe, although she does have below average thinking capabilities.Let's get a closer look."

"I dunno ways everyone alwashs pickin on mees…."

"Notice the incoherence of her language, more than usual.The blush to her cheeks suggests that she may be tipsy."

"OHOHOHOHOHO! I'ms the great NAGA the um…..what's that color, the one with the stuff that looks like the stuff."

"Um….White?"Averi asked.

"No, I don't think that's it…….I know! It's white!"

"That's what I said!"

"Let it go Averi" Xellos whispered to her.

"Naga the white…..um, what's that thing?The long snakish sorta thing?"

"Serpent?"Averi supplied for her.

"Nah…….like a turtle, or a fish….."

"Serpent!"

"NO!The thing, that's like a turtle or snake….."

"SERPENT!"

"Yours nots lisening to me!The thing that's like a snake….I know!A serpent!"

"You are DEAD!"Averi jumped Naga.

Xellos zooms in "Cat fight everyone….Oooh, bare flesh….."then he shudders" oh, it's Averis….eww….." Washes his eyes out with peroxide, dropping the camera.

Amori approaches the camera, which is on the ground so she's sideways, with Naga and Averi fighting in the background."Well, that's it for now, until next time, I'm Sailor Safari, and um, yeah….." shuts off the power and holds up another bottle of wine. "Naga! Naga! Looky what I got!"

" Wine!?For me!? *_*"Naga grabs the bottle and starts to down it while Amori, Averi and Xellos run like hell out of there.

***

"Whew….That was close!"Averi leaned against a tree.

"Well, if you hadn't lost your temper with Naga back their, we wouldn't have had to run for our lives."

"Must I remind you girls that we are mazoku's and a overblown bimbo isn't going to hurt us…"

-_--_- " Shut up Xellos, or we'll gag you too."

So the three walked further down the dirt trail leading through the forest until the came to the end of it.There stood a small cottage.From where they were they could hear lots of yelling and crashing of a domestic dispute.

"Hmmmm…..Lets INVESTIGATE!"Amori and Averi took off, leaving Xellos in a cloud of dust.

"Idiots."

***

The girls peeked into one of the cottage windows and were shocked by what they saw.

"Xellos!Quick! Grab the camcorder!"

Xellos mumbled and grumbled something about girls and massacre but brought the camcorder and began filming through the window.

"All you every want to do is go off and fight!Fight fight fight! And its always him, isn't it?ISN'T IT!"A dish flew at the man.

"It's my job, my life!I have to see who is truly better!"

"Well, this is my life too!But noooo, I'm stuck at home taking care of YOUR brats while your off being a master swordsman with your stupid yelping dog sword!"

"That's HOWLING WOLF!"

"Oh, ex-CUSE ME!I'm a princess, I'm ROYALTY!I don't deserve this!"

"Excuse me! ^_^This is Sailor Safari reporting! I'm here with Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova and, um Zangulas!Tell me, why are you two fighting?"

"Who the hell are you?!"Zangulas yelled.

"Sailor Safari, pay attention!"

"And I'm Sailor Chibi Safari!" Averi popped up " ^_~ \V/ V!!!"

"Oh!A camera! *_*"Martina began to primp for the camera.

"So, why were you fighting?" Amori sticks her microphone into Martina's face.

"Well, Zangulas is selfish, and mean, and doesn't pay attention to me at all!"

Averi now has a microphone and sticks it in Zangulas's face," And what's your take of the situation?"

"Martina's stuck-up and needy and doesn't understand my needs at all!"

"O.o needs?Ew…….. NEEDS! Hentai!" Averi smacks him with the microphone.

"Don't hurt my Zangy-poo!" rushes to Zangulas's side and grabs his head to her chest. "Are you alright, Zangy-wangy-poo?"

"I am now."Somehow Zangulas's voice deepened.

"O.OO.OO.OI think this interview is over!"

"That's disgusting!"

"I'm gonna be sick!"

The three ran from the house with the sound of "Oh, Zangy-poo!" echoing behind them.Soon the reached the foot of a small mountain (small because a large one would take too long.)

"Guys!"

"Well, where to now Xellos?"

"Well, I don't know Amori, I could have sworn it was around here somewhere…"

"Hey!Guys!"

"We better find it soon or it'll be getting dark."

"Hmm…it should be here…"

"STOP ignoring me!" Averi shouted, waving her arms in SD form.

"Yeah Averi?"

"I think we're here!"

"What makes you say that?"

Averi pointed to a sign at the foot of the mountain with an arrow pointing up. "Cause that sign says 'This way to the caves of the world'."

Xellos and Amori looked, "oOOOOooooh."

***

At the top of the mountain, they entered a large cave that had tunnels leading off into smaller caves.Above each cave entrance was a sign with the name of the world.

"So, which way should we go?" Averi questioned.

"I don't know….Which world should we enter?"

"I know!" Amori turned and pointed, "YOU DECIDE!"

"Me?" Xellos pointed at himself.

"NO, DUMBA$$!BEHIND YOU, THE READER!"

"Someone's behind me?"

"-_-;Averi?"

"On it!"Averi gagged Xellos and put a choke hold on him.

"Ok then!That's right, we want YOU the reader to decide what world we should go to next on our Anime adventure!**Review** with one of the shows listed below by **August 17th, 2001** and we will go to that world next!And in each chapter, you'll get to choose again!Let us know or we will just decide of ourselves, and what kind of random insanity would that be?

"Pretty damn random!" ^_^ \V/ 

Pokes Xellos "Say the list, Xellos! Say it!"

Sigh "Your choices are from the following(alphabetical order): 

**Fushigi Yuugi**

**Lost Universe**

**Magic Knights Rayearth**

**Martian Succesor Nadesico**

**Record of Lodoss War**

**Sailor Moon**

**Sorcerer Hunters**."

"And don't think we forgot about our wonderful Slayers cast!"

"We'll be coming back to them in just a little bit" laughs maniacally

Xellos and Averi inch away from Amori slowly.

"See you later!"

"^_~ \V/**V!**"

"Idiots…"

Make sure to let me know!!!!Please, Please, Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Short Commercial Break

Anime Adventure

Anime Adventure By Amori and Averi Malee 

I don't own Xellos….^_^

COMMERCIAL BREAK

"Hiya all!Amori Malee here!"

"And Averi! ^_^ \V/ and Xellos, but he's a little chained, er, tied, uh, busy right now!"giggles insanely and falls down.

"Anyways….we're here to let all you people who have read this story and put in your 2 cents that we're going to move up the deadline for the reviews since we've gotten a lot so far.Between this place and our site, we've gotten a lot of response!"

"So, we have decided to move the deadline up to August 1st!"

"We just couldn't wait to write more!And if we wait a month, inspiration may not continue to strike!So on August 1st we'll quite taking requests and then we'll try and have it up by August 4th."

"Maybe sooner if L~sama lets us! ^_~"

"And will we let you know what the world is?"

"Nope!It's a secret! ^_~"

Xellos breaks free from the chains that bind and jumps Averi, "Copyright infringer!"

"^_^;; Um……so, until then, have fun!"

"Sore wa himitsu desu!^_~"

"It doesn't MATTER what LANGUAGE its in!It's still copyrighted!"

"Idiots……-_-"

"I heard that!"

"Eso es un secreto!"

"Spanish too!"

"Damn! .……….Das ist ein Geheimnis!"

"Shutup!" 

"C'est un secret!"

"Shutup!"

"Mazoku's are multi-lingual when it comes to catch phrases!"

"||_||Idioten"

"Well, bye bye!!!!" 

"Byeeeeee!^_~"


	4. Chapter 2, Part 1: A FriendFoe and an Un...

I do not own any of the characters in this story except for those which I do

I do not own any of the characters in this story except for those which I do.Can you guess which ones I do?If so, I'll give you one MILLION monopoly dollars! ^_^ j/k and now, without much more ado, I present……………

But first, a word from our sponsors.

"Hello out there! I'm Amori!"

"And I'M Averi!!"

"And this is Xellos!" Holds up a chained and gagged Xellos.

"We're here to let you know before the story starts what the next world is, isn't that right Amori?"

"Yes, that is Averi!After much response, we have reached a decision, right Xellos?" 

Xellos nods.

"So who is it Amori?No more suspense!"

"The winner is…………….Lost Universe!"

"Yeah!" Averi cheers and waves a Kane flag.

"So, here we go!!"

So now, absolutely without any more ado whatsoever, I present…….

Anime Adventure

Chapter 2: A Friend/Foe and a Universe Found

Amori, Averi, and Xellos fell into a small dark area…dark, small, cramped, wet, smelly room.

"Ewwww! What IS that smell?!?" Averi pinched her nose. 

"Worry about the smell later, right now just GET OFF!" Amori yelled from under her.When they fell, Xellos landed at the bottom with Amori in the middle and Averi casually sitting on top.

"Whoops! I didn't see you there, tee hee!"

"No kidding," Amori stood up and brushed herself off. "So, where are we?"

"It appears we have traveled over into one of the other worlds…" Xellos trailed off mysteriously.

"Well, no kidding mister mysterious priest, it's not like we jumped through the portal for that reason or anything!"

"Come on!Cut the sarcasm, let's find a way out of here, it's stinky!" Averi said nasally, still holding her nose. "Hey!I think I hear someone coming!"

Voices came closer and closer, "Shhhhh!" Amori said so automatically Xellos started singing loudly, "WE'RE HEEEERRRREEEEE!"

"Moron!" Amori did a Lina-like choke-hold on Xellos.

"Hey, I think there might be someone in here!"

"I dunno….."

"Oh no oh no oh no OH NO!THEY FOUND US!" Averi began to freak out. 

"Maybe if you just SHUT UP they WOULDN'T!" Amori yelled at her

"You know, you really shouldn't yell Amori, they'll know we're here!" Xellos smirked.

"Yeah, I think you might be right about that Fred, I think someone's in there."

"Definitely, definitely someone Barney." He opened the door and….

…Amori, Averi and Xellos all fell out of the Janitor's closet.

"So THAT'S what the smell was!" Averi laughed at the bucket on Xellos's head, "We came out of the closet! Ta da!" she struck a pose in front of the men who had discovered them.

"Who are you guys?"

"What are you doing in that closet?"

"Well, now that is-"

"-A SECRET!" Amori and Averi said in unison.

"Hey, my copyright!"

"Ah, loopholes my friend, nothing in there against FINISHING the line for ya! ^_~"

"Ah, you guys are crazy…I think we should bring them in, don't you Fred?"

"Yes Barn, let's take them to Lieutenant Rail."

"Rail….Rail…..Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Well, if you'll turn to page 21 of the 'sites to see' booklet we put together before we left Averi, you'll see a picture of Rail Claymore, Lieutenant of the Universal Guardians."

"He's a site to see?" Xellos questioned.

"Oooh yeah" the girls said in unison.

"Hey! Where'd you get those personal files?"

"Oh, ummmmm…."

"Spies! Traitors!You work for Nightmare, don't you!"

"Ummmm…."

"Errrr…uh…"

"YES! Yes they do!"

"Your coming with us!" Barney grabbed both of the girls' arms.

"Hey HEY! Watch it!" Amori yelled.

"Yeah…..I'm fragile…and XELLOS WAS IN CHARGE OF IT ALL!BRING HIM TOO!"

Fred grabbed Xellos's arms, "Oh harder big boy"

***

The two guards brought them down a long corridor to an office.

Barney knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"How do I look Amori?"

"Fine, you look fine….how's my hair?"

"Oh, perfect.Is my mascara running?"

"Um, no, it's fine, is anything in my teeth?"

"Would you evil-doers shutup!"

Without realizing it, during their primping, they had been carried into Rail's office and were now being yelled at by the one named "Barney"

Averi's eyes grew big and filled with crocodile tears. "Your mean!" she sniffled.

"Really mean" Amori started to cry.

"Oh brother" Xellos rolled his eyes.

"You guards may leave." The voice called, the back of his chair facing them.

The guards left and finally Rail faced them, "Hello.So as I understand it, you three are working for Nightmare?"

Averi drooled "I'll be anything you want me to be!"

Amori got stars in her eyes, "If you say so!"

Xellos shrugged, "I don't even KNOW what nightmare is…but it sounds fun!"

"Hmm, you three aren't from around here, are you?"

"I'll be from anywhere you want me to be!"

"Averi….. -_-"

Xellos laughed nervously, "Oh no, we're from here hee hee hee."

"Um…no we're not"

"Averi!"

"We're from a parallel universe, much like yours except not, where we are mazok-"

"AVERI!"

"Ix-nay on the uppid-say"

"Huh?"

"SHUTUP!"

"Oh"

The door to the office opened at that moment and a cute brown-haired girl walked in, "Oh, I didn't know you had company Lt. Rail!" walked in the office further with a cup of coffee, "Here you go-oops!" the girl tripped, pouring the hot coffee all over Xellos.

"Oh I'm SO sorry Lt. Rail! Wait, your not Lt.Rail! But…you are cute!"

"Neena!"

"Your not bad…If I wasn't from a different Universe and Race, you and me could hook up, ya know?"

Neena giggled

"Hmmm…Xellos is just gonna get in the way!We need some pest control!"

"Raid?"

"NO! Something to keep Xellos occupied when we AREN'T filming…." A lightbulb flashed above Amori's head, "I know!" and with a snap of her fingers, there was a bright flash of light in the room.

"What…is that?" Rail said, covering his eyes.

"Is it Nightmare?"

"It's mine…." Xellos grumbled, taking a new spot crouched behind the desk.

"Where….where AM I…THIS time?" Fillia looked around her.

"Where did you come from?" Rail asked.

"Hi Fillia!Sorry about this, we needed your help with a small problem of ours!"

"You two are…..Monsters!"

"You say that so meanly!" Averi fell to her knees and began to cry dramatically.

"Well, yeah, but you can't help what your born into, right?"

"I suppose…."

"Look Fillia! It's Xellos!" Averi, with amazing strength, picked up the corner of the desk and pointed at Xellos, hiding.

"Namagomi!"

"Well, hi there Fillia-chan, so lovely to see you! Have you gained some weight?"

"Die MAZOKU!" Fillia pulled out her mace and began to chase him around the room.

"Oh my!" Neena sat down in a chair stunned.

"What IS going on?Where did that girl, and YOU come from?"

Amori looked to Averi for help, and saw that Averi was running after Fillia running after Xellos, filming it all the time, "Granny will LOVE this!"

"Ok, here's the thing, Rail, can I call you Rail?"

"No."

"Ok then, Railly it is! See we're from….a fan club! The….uh, Swordbreaker Club!And, uh, we were looking for it, when we got lost!"

"In the closet?"

"Well, my traveling companions aren't the brightest bulbs in the bunch…." 

Rail looked at the trio chasing around the room, "I see…"

"So, we were looking for the ship, and uh, got lost in the closet, then those mean guards came, and well, you know the rest!"

"Well, I suppose that's believable…"

"Isn't it though?" Averi had stopped running after Fillia and Xellos and now closed in on Rail's face, "So tell me, Lt." Averi's voice dropped an octive, "Are you, seeing anyone?"

"Hey!" Neena yelled, getting in the camera shot.

"So, now we'll be leaving! Just point us in the direction of the ship and we'll be on our way!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you psycho people out there." Rail crossed his arms, "You guys are nuts!"

"Ok then……RUN FOR IT!"

Averi and Amori ran out the door, grabbing Xellos's cape and pulling him along, which of course made Fillia follow cause she still wanted to beat him.

"Should I call the guards Lt. Rail?"

"No Neena, just let them go….I have a headache…"

***

Stopping for a breather, and letting Fillia get her aggressions out, Averi and Amori looked at a station map.

"I don't know how to possibly find it!"

"What about information?"

"Yeah, right Averi, we'll just pick up that phone and ask them!I'm SOOO sure they'll just tell us!"

"Hi, Information?Can you tell me where the Swordbreaker is docked? Gate 14? Thanks!"

"Oh, just shutup…Let's go!"

Will the group find Gate 14?Will Fillia kill Xellos?Will they get to interview the Swordbreaker Group?Will I ever stop asking questions?The answers to all of these, and possibly more, (but I'm NOT making any promises!) in the next exciting Chapter of ……

ANIME ADVENTURE!!

_Check your local listings._


	5. Chapter 2, Part 2: Interview with a Vorf...

Chapter 2: Part 2: Interview with the Vorfeed

Chapter 2: Part 2: Interview with the Vorfeed

"Well, here it is!Gate 14!And there's the swordbreaker!"Averi pointed and giggled insanely.

"Yep!And there's our chance to get a story!That door into the ship has conveniently been left open!" Amori pointed to a door on the ship.

"Alright!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Fillia murmured as the four walked to the entrance.

"Because you're a negative ninny?" Xellos asked and promptly was slugged in the face.

"Shhh! We don't want them to know we're here yet!" Amori whispered as they walked down a corridor.

"Want who to know?"

"Who do you think- AH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" Amori yelled at the new person.

"Ha ha!This is my ship, I know everything that goes on on it!" The aqua haired girl giggled at Amori.

"It's Canal!" Averi yelled and pulled out her 'Site's to see' book again.

"You know me, now who are you?"

"I'm Amori, this is Averi, and that's Xellos and Fillia!We came to interview you and Kane and Milly!"

"Well, Kane and Milly are out right now…You guys are mazokus, aren't you!I haven't seen one of you guy's in that form in a long time!"Canal laughed, while tugging on Xellos's face.

Fillia laughed nervously, "Who is this girl?"

Averi handed her the book, "This is Canal Vorfeed, ships computer."

"Vorfeed?!?As in the dragon lord?0.0"

"I haven't been called that in a L-O-N-G time!" Canal stopped playing with Xellos's face, "You serve Ceifeed, don't you?"

"Yes, I do"

"Well, it's just Canal.What do you want to know?"

"Xellos! Get the camera!" Xellos begins to film with a sigh.

"I'm Amori here with the famous, and almost infamous, Canal Vorfeed!Hello Canal!"

"Hiyee!"

"So Canal, what do you do when your not busy fighting the evils of space?"

"I clean!Keeping this ship clean is a full time job with those humans on it!"

"I see….-_- you clean…nothing else?"

"Um…I hack into other computers sometimes…"

"That's IT?"

"uh, yeah…"

Xellos handed the camera to Averi and now came up and stole Amori's mic.

"Hey!"

"You don't ask the right questions! I'll show you how to. Now Canal, IF that is your real name, you live in this ship, right?"

"Yes."

"Idiot, she IS the ship!"

Xellos stuffed a sock puppet he pulled out of nowhere into Amori's mouth.

"So, I hear you ARE the ship"

"Yes."

"So…you've been around…awhile?"

"Yes."

"Ever…blow up anyone?"

"Well, once or twice…"

"Really, my sources say it's a daily occurrence."

"Who are your sources!"

"Well, let's just say there mine. Answer the question!"

"Yes! ALRIGHT YES! I blow people up all the time! Are you happy!I'm thinking of blowing YOU up RIGHT NOW!"

"Kinky…"

"Xellos! This is an interview, not an interrogation!"

"Ok then, so tell me Canal, you live with a boy and another girl…things ever get a little too close for comfort?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever see anything you weren't supposed to see?"

"Xellos!"

"That's sick!"

"Well Canal?"

"I don't have to answer that!"

"Well, according to this contract you signed…"

"I didn't sign any contract."

"Yes, you did, it's right here" shows her a contract.

"That says your name."

"Oops, wrong one…here it is." Shows her a different contract.

"You spelt my name wrong."

"Oh, so YOU signing your name wrong is MY fault?"

"I DIDN'T sign it!"

"If you didn't, who did?"

"You did!"

"Yes, I know you did, but who!"

"Shutup!"

"Oh, the interview gets a little too touchy and she gets angry!"

"GET OFF MY SHIP!"

"Violent outbursts, just like those you have when you go on your MASS KILLING SPREES, ISN'T IT! ISN'T IT!"

"I'M GONNA MASS KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET OFF MY SHIP!"

"Canal, what's all the yelling?" a red-haired boy with a cape walked on to the ship.

"KANE!"

"Yeah Canal, we could hear you all the way out at the food stand!" a blonde girl walked in behind Kane carrying groceries.

"That's Milly and Kane walking onto the ship right now, little do they know what's waiting for them…I'm Averi Malee here, giving you the play by play of what is happening on the ship.My guest here is Amori Malee.Amori, tell me, did that sock taste good?"

"Shutup! No! And he stole the specially made microphone that mom made for me!" Fillia, now the camera woman, zooms in on the microphone in Xellos hand which has "Amori" on it in big cutout construction paper with glitter glued onto it.

"So, what do you think is going to happen now?"

"Well, Averi, I'm pretty sure it'll go something like this: Kane and Milly get annoyed easily by Xellos's shenanigans, attack him with Canal's help, kick us all of the ship, where I will proceed to kick Xellos's ass from here to Wolf Pack Island."

"Wow. That seems pretty detailed…say Amori, does Kane remind you of someone?"

"Yeah, he kind of looks like a male version of Lina…"

Xellos popped in at that moment with Amori's mic, "LINA looks like a male version of Lina!"

"Oh, I am SO telling her!"

"No NO! I take it back!"

Amori laughed, "TOO LATE I HAVE THE WRITTEN TRANSCRIPT!"

"Uh, well,let's go back to the action!"

"Kane!This mean ole mazoku from a different world is being mean! And sick minded!"

"Who are you anyways?"

"Kane! What's it like living with two girls? Get much action?Ever been…inappropriate?"

"What?!?"

"I can't believe he asked that!"

"Milly! I hear that your little boyfriend here is actual a cousin of yours.How do you feel about that?"

"He is not!"

"Ok, uncle or something…"

"That's sick!"

"I KNOW! So, tell me all about it!"

"I think you need to leave." Kane said, pulling out his psi-blade.

"Oh come on, don't keep all the details to yourself!Inquiring minds want to know!"

The blade on Kanes sword appeared. "You need to leave."

"Wow, what a big blade you have! Gourry's isn't even as big!"

"Xellos!" all three girls yelled.

Milly pulled out her gun, "Get off!"

"No! Wait!"

"What?"

"Kane…I am your father!"

"What?!?"

Xellos, putting on a big black helmet, "The empire will triumph in the end Kane….join me."

"Xellos…..-_-" 

"Get OFF the goddamn SHIP!"

"Fine, you don't have to tell me twice."

"They told you to get off six times dumbass!"

"Well, I only heard it once. Nice to have met all you," Xellos walks over to Canal, "Call me, we'll do that mass killing thing together."

"GO AWAY!"

Xellos walked off the ship.

Kane and Milly looked at the other three girls.

"Uh…sorry about that….Can we, uh, still interview you?"

"NO!"

"Ok! We'll just be leaving then! Bye bye!" Amori grabbed Averi and took off, Fillia being smart enough to run of the ship before them.

"Well, that sucked!"

"And Xellos ruined our interview!"

"Hey, L~Sama will appreciate MY interview more than yours anyways."

"I don't even know why I'm here, but can we go home?Val needs to be picked up from daycare…"

"Oh, we'll just bring him with!" Averi laughed

"No!" Xellos yelled but it was too late, Val appeared in Fillia's arms.

"Ooook!So I guess that means we're all ready to go to the next place, right?"

"That's right Averi!So why don't you tell all the readers about it while I tie up some loose ends!"

"OK!"

"Loose ends? What is that Amori?"

"Oh, I'll show you Xellos…Hee heee hee"Laughs evilly.

"Uh….eep!"

Averi holds the camera herself in front herself, in the background is Fillia playing with baby Val and behind her a big cloud of dust because Amori is kicking Xellos's ass…quite literally."OK everyone!Same choices as before!Except not Lost Universe again…I don't think we're welcome here anymore…"

Barney and Fred appear in the background "There they are!"

"Uh, er, anyways!Your choices are:

**Fushigi Yuugi**

**Magic Knights Rayearth**

**Martian Successor Nadesico**

**Record of Lodoss War**

**Sailor Moon, and**

**Sorcerer Hunters"**

"Well, There's your choices people!Make sure to vote by **August 27th** by emailing, reviewing, or signing the guestbook! Or else me and Amori will decide between us, without your say at all!So, let us know what YOU want!Gotta run, bye!" takes off running.

"Come back here!" Fred and Barney take after her.Fillia continues to play with Val.In the background you can still see Amori and Xellos fight- well, Amori kicking Xellos's ass. "That'll teach ya to steal my mic!And put a SOCK PUPPET IN MY MOUTH!"

Amori and Averi would just like to let all the readers know that yes, Xellos is their little whipping boy, but they still love him, no matter what they write!So no flames! 

We do not own any of the characters in here except for ourselves.And we're very sorry to George Lucas for the reference to Star Wars, and in the rare and very miniscule chance that he actually read this himself, Sorry! ^_^;;


	6. Chapter 3, Part 1: Insert Title Here

Chapter 3: Insert Title here

Chapter 3: Insert Title Here 

"Hi Hi all you readers out there!Amori and Averi here for another exciting chapter of Anime Adventure!"

"Yup!And we have an …interesting one!"

"Yes, and please excuse the lack of a title, we got a little brain fried…"

"Yes, well, anyways, without further ado, we present for your reading pleasure……..

"FOUR!" Amori yelled as she punted Xellos through the open doorway to the next world.

"IT'S GOOD!" Averi yelled, throwing her arms up.The rest of them (Amori, Averi, Fillia and Baby Val) all joined a bruised and beaten Xellos in the next world.

"So…does anyone know where we are?" Amori asked, looking around.They were in a forest.

"Hmmmmm…..I dunno…."

"I think….we're in a forest."

"Once again Xellos, thank you for pointing out the obvious."

Behind them they heard a big explosion.

"What the hell-"

"What was that?" Fillia asked, holding Val protectively even though Val was giggling at the noise.

"Oh no…I know where we are!" Xellos yelled, "We have to get outta here!"

"Why? Where are we?" Averi asked.

"…In the name of justice!" a girls voice came out of the woods.

"…and in the name of truth and love!"another girls voice came.

"On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" yet another girls voice carried over to them.

"My…..teeth…..hurt….." Averi held her head.

"Too…..much……sweetness….." Amori covered her ears.

"…….."Xellos was in too much pain to speak, the goodness of it all had him rolling on the ground in agony.

"Um…as much as I like to see Xellos in pain, maybe we should find out who that is and where we are?"Fillia questioned.

"I know where we are!" Amori struck a pose and pointed towards the voices, "Welcome to the Sailor Moon world!!!!!!!!"

"Totally stealing my act," Averi grumbled.

"You stole in the first place Averi, Come on, let's go!"Amori and Averi ran, dragging Xellos along, Fillia and Baby Val followed slowly.

There was Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus fighting against some sort of monster (and not Xellos).

"Hey!Hey!Can we get an interview!" Averi ran up to the three girls.

"What? Can't you see we're in the middle of something?Get out of here!" Sailor Mars snapped at her.

"Did I ask YOU Ms. PMS?"

"What!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus giggled while Sailor Mars fumed. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me!Pull the stick out your butt and get over yourself!We're talking to the blonde!"

"Me?" Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus said in unison.

"The one with the funky hairdo."

"Well, then she MUST mean you Sailor Moon…" Sailor Venus flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey!My hair is not _funky_, it's stylin'." 

"Excuse me….I'm trying to suck the life energy out of people, so if we're done here, I've got some stuff to do…" the monster turned to start to walk away.

Xellos walked up the monster, "You know, I'd just like to say that your doing an excellent job…keep up the good work." Xellos shook his hand.

"Fine, we'll finish it now!" Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter thingy.

"Duck!" Amori yelled, ducking and covering her head.

"Duck? Where!" Averi began looking around, and….

"Moon…..Scepter…..Elimination!"And around and around she went, her hair whipping around, sending Averi flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Averi went flying.

"I TOLD you to duck….."

Meanwhile, the monster had been "Moondusted" but Xellos had been caught in it.Now he was all glittery and shinny.

"Xellos…are you ok?"

"I….think so."

"Are you sure?" Amori asked, Averi crawled out from beneath the bushes she had landed in.

"Yes…In fact, I've never felt better.I feel…wonderful."

"Wonderful? O.o?" Averi, Amori and Fillia all asked him.

"Yes, and happy too…. In fact, I liked what they did so much, I want to be JUST like Sailor Moon!"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Are you SURE you feel ok Xellos?"

"Yes!I can feel TRUTH and LOVE flowing through my veins!"

"Your scaring me." Averi hid back in the bush.

"From now on, call me SAILOR SECRET!"Xellos did some sort of transforming thing and appeared in a purple sailor outfit just like the rest of the scouts.

"What the hell?!?"

"HEY! Meatball head!What the hell did you do to him??" Averi yelled at Sailor Moon.

"Um…..I dunno….he got in the way…" Sailor Moon looked down at her scepter and drew a circle in the dirt with her foot.

"Hey!I don't know who you think you are buddy, but not just ANYONE can be a Sailor Scout!" Sailor Mars yelled at Xellos.

"Yeah, because then we'd have too many people like Raye," Sailor Moon said sarcastically.

"HEY! Don't give away my secret identity!"

"Like it's even secret!"

"Did someone call Sailor Secret!" Xellos pranced over in his purple Sailor Suit.

"Zellas isn't going to like this at all…" Amori sighed.

"And she's gonna blame us…..and hurt us," Averi whined.

"I kind of like it, the color looks good on him," Fillia giggled.

"Maybe we should take him to Luna and Artemis at the temple…they might know what's going on," Sailor Venus suggested.

So they did just that.

***

"I have no idea what could be wrong with him…what about you Artemis?" the purple cat Luna asked the white one.

"I'm….busy!"Artemis said as Averi squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"You are SOOOOO cute!! I wanna take you home and love you, and hug you and squeeze you and keep you for my very own!!!!"

"H…E….L….P!"

"Averi! Drop the talking feline! We have more important things than finding you a new pet! And don't forget what happened to your last pet."

"That wasn't my fault!Mr. Fishy died of natural causes!"

"Being deep-fried is not a natural cause!"

"Deep-fried?HELP!" Artemis yelped.

Sailor Venus tapped Averi on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, Artemis is my cat"

"Oh…. Ok!" Averi dropped Artemis, bored with him now, and picked up the video camera to tape Sailor Secret for future blackmailing purposes. "Hey Sailor Secret, vogue for me!"

"So…how do you keep your hair so nice Fillia?" Sailor Venus asked her.

"Well, we dragons have a genetic enhancement of hair follicles that…." Fillia and Sailor Venus trailed off into their own little beauty world.

"I know!We can call Darien!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"That's your answer to everything isn't it?" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Well, he IS studying to be a doctor!"

"That's a great idea!" Amori said.

"You just wanna see your boyfriend."

"Shutup Raye!"

"Don't give away my secret identity!"

"Someone call me!" Sailor Secret/Xellos did a little dance.

"NO!"

"By the way, we all know who you are, so you can just de-transform…with skirts that short, I'm sure your getting an awful draft," Amori informed them.

"Um….ok I guess, we can do that."

So the girls de-transformed.Just at that moment, a horrible monster's shadow fell over them at the temple.

"What's that!"

"Oh my god! It's a monster!"

"GRRRRRR ARGHH!" The monster growled at them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

________________________________________________________________

_What terrible evil has befallen the temple?What will happen to our courageous adventurers?Will there be any more story? Will we ever get off our butts to write the next one? Will I ever win the lottery? Will pigs every fly? Maybe then I'll stop asking stupid questions? Find out some of these answers in Part II!_


	7. Chapter 3, Part 2: The Continuation of C...

Chapter 3.5: The Continuation of Complete Nosense

Chapter 3.5: The Continuation of Complete Nonsense

"GRRRRR ARGGGGGGGHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

Amori charged forward and pulled the cardboard cutout out of Averi's hands, "AVERI! What the HELL are you doing!"

"I was just giving us a dramatic cliffhanger to end on.See, Godzilla!"

"But that's not even an Anime!"

"But it's the same country!"

Just then Darien, having been called by Serena, showed up with Rini."Are we interrupting something?"

Averi's eyes became big hearts, "Wow! Your cute!"She immediately glomped his arm, "I wanna take you home and love you, and hug you, and-"

"HEY! Darien's MY guy!" Serena yelled.

"She's scarring me!" Darien yelped as the blood circulation was cut off by the glomping.

"HEY!" Rini yelled and stomped Averi's foot.Averi dropped her hold on Darien, who took off running away.

"Come back my love!"Averi ran after him.

"YOUR love? I don't think so!" Serena ran after her.

"Serena! Come back here!" Raye yelled at her and ran after her too.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rini yelled and ran after them all.

Fillia and Mina were still having their discussion on beauty while Amori discussed Xellos's condition with the cats.

"I have found you rabbit!" Ruebeus appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my god! It's Ruebeus!"

"He appeared out of nowhere!"

"Yes I appeared out of nowhere, that is my hometown on the dark moon.Population 350."

"What do you want!"

"I've come for the girl!"

"Wait, now I'm confused…" Averi scratched her head, "I thought you wanted a rabbit."

"I do."

Meanwhile the girls and Darien had all transformed and Sailor Mercury and Jupiter had showed up.

"Well, here!" Grabs Tuxedo Masks hat and pulls out a white rabbit and hands it to Ruebeus, "There you go, have a nice day!"

"I don't want a rabbit, I want the girl!"

"Geez, I just hate it when guys can't decide on what they want…" Amori commented, "First a rabbit, then a girl, then a rabbit, and back to the girl again…MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

"I want the rabbit with the pink hair!"

"Ok, now your calling it a rabbit and a hare?"

"And what's with the pink….oh I get….are you a little fruity? Hey Xellos!This one's right up your alley!"

"Did someone call for Sailor Secret!" Xellos prances up to Amori and Averi.

"NO! We- Xellos…." Amori looks down at Xellos's legs, "When did you shave your legs?" 

"Ew…..Xellos, I don't even want to know…O.O" Averi said, taking a step away from Xellos.

"I always have them shaved, they feel smooth and-"

"ENOUGH!YOU THREE ARE ANNOYING!" Ruebeus shouted, and threw some of his dark moon energy stuff at them, shocking all three of them.

"Ah! That tickled!" Xellos laughed his old evil laugh.

"That laugh, Xellos, are you feeling better?" Amori asked him.

"Yes, yes I am"

Amori looked down at her safari outfit, which was burnt on the edges, "HE BURNT MY OUTFIT!"

"Well, he scorched my hair!" Averi yelled, playing with the still steaming hair.

"COME HERE, YOU RED HAIRED-CHRISTMAS COLORED FREAK!"

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

The two girls jumped Reubeus and proceeded to kick his ass.

"Well….." Xellos shook his head and handed the camera to Sailor Jupiter to videotape him.

"So ends another……..interesting, and quite frankly scary and stupid chapter of Anime Adventure!Make sure to get your votes in for the next one!Here are the remaining ones, plus one I just decided now to add because I feel like it and….I can. And we decided to take out Rayearth because it had the least amount of votes.

**Fushigi Yuugi**

**Martian Successor Nadesico**

**Record of Lodoss War**

**Rurouni Kenshin **

Sorcerer Hunters 

So there are your choices, make sure to vote!"

"Wow…..he's so cute…..he looks like my old boyfriend!"Sailor Jupiter drooled.

"Um…I can take that back now" Grabs the camera.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Sailor Moon asked Xellos, pointing at the girls who were still beating up Reubeus.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm No.Any time their aren't beating up me is a good time."

The End (of this part)

We do not own the Slayers or Sailor Moon, So…….LEAVE US ALONE!


	8. Commercial Break 2

Commercial Break # 2

Commercial Break # 2 

"Hello there, Amori and Averi Malee here, and we have a question for all you people out there."

"Have you ever wanted hair like your favorite Anime character?I know I have."

"But Amori, how do I get hair like my favorite character, say, like Rezo?"

"I'm glad you asked that Averi.You can get hair like that by putting glue in your hair and sleeping that way but what's practical about that?I mean, you'll literally have pillow hair!Your pillow will be stuck to your hair!"

"Yeah, I don't want that again!"

"Umm…..ok! Another way is to stick you finger in a light socket, but unless you're a masochist like Xellos, that's not too appealing."

"Nope, that hurts."

"Yeah…well, me and my select group of researchers (curtain pulls up behind them showing monkeys working in a laboratory) have come up with this all new machine to help you with your anime hair! The '**Anime** **Hair 4 U 4000**"

"But Amori, what's up with the 4000?"

Glares at Averi "I'm _glad _you asked that Averi"

"EEP!"

"The first 3999 didn't quite work, but the 4000 is a success!Just listen to these satisfied customers!"

"_I've always wanted hair like Goku, now I do!"_

_Kenzel_

_"When I was first turned into a Chimera, my hair stuck straight up, but with the help of the Anime Hair 4 U, it's better than ever.Damn you Rezo….."_

_Zelgadis_

_"When I was first created, my hair looked nothing like Rezo's.Now it's better than his, yes, it has surpassed the originals HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Kopii_

_"I really didn't want to look like any particular anime character, but with the help of the Anime Hair 4 U, I got a Anime look all my own….I don't get though why nobody copies it…."_

_Martina_

"**Anime Hair 4 U 4000** worked for all these people, and now it can work for you too!"

"So, Amori, how does it work?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked Averi! We have our very willing assistant, Xellos, to demonstrate for you!"

Lina drags a bound Xellos forward and places him in the machine.

"This isn't in my job description!"

Amori slams the door on him. "So, Averi, I'll let you choose what hair style you'd like to see Xellos in!"

"NO LET ME!" Zelgadiss came bursting into the studio.

"Ok, my Zelga-hunny-bunny, go ahead."

Zel stares at the choices, "Hmm decisions decisions….alright! I choose Valgaav!"

"Excellent choice.Now, what you do is put the enclosed hair sample of the anime character you wish to have hair like, and place it in the hole clearly marked "insert hair sample here".

"Woowwww!"

"Now Zelgadiss, did you want it with or without horn?"

"I have that option?"

"Yes, every hair accessory is optional."

"With! With!"

"Ok….press the accessory button to turn it on!"

"By the way Amori, how did you get the hair samples?" 

"I'm glad you asked that Lina!While you all were sleeping, Averi went around with a pair of scissors and got samples!"

"I didn't get yours Zel, but now I got the metal snippers!"

"AHH!"

"Hey! Come back!"

"Don't chase my Zelga-hunny-bunny!"

"Can we get on with this, I wanna go blow some bandits up!"

"Alright Lina, so then just flip the switch, and behold the magic of the **Anime Hair 4 U 4000**!"

The machine starts shining all sorts of different colors and making weird beeping and humming noises.All in the room stop what their doing to watch.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH…..AAAHHHHHHHHH" (like fireworks.)

"And wa-lah! Here's the new and improved Xellos!" Opens the door.Xellos steps out of the machine with Valgaavs hair, horn and all (can you picture it folks? Can ya?)

"Well….I always wanted to be horny! ^_^"

"XELLOS!" everyone yells at him.

"What the hell is going on!" Val appears in the doorway, with Xellos's Hairstyle. "Why do I have the fruitcakes hair…and why does he have mine!"

"O.O"

"Whoops…..well I guess the 4000 doesn't work either…it's magic just transfers one's hair to the others….whoops, my bad ^_^! Oh well…..If your still interested, send $50 plus $10,000 shipping and handling to:

**Anime Hair 4 U**

**P.O. Box 1234**

**Wolf Pack Island, 55555**

Until next time….I'm Amori Malee!"

Averi runs by, still trying to get Zels hair, "And I'm Averi!"

"Hey! What about my hair?" Val yelled.

"Er…Bye!"

"Why you little…hey, come back here!" Amori goes running.

The End

Please stay tuned for your regularly scheduled broadcast…


	9. Chapter 4: Mysterious Priest, Mysterious...

Anime Adventure

Chapter 4: Mysterious Priest, Mysterious Play? 

     After prying Lita off of Xellos, and convincing Amori and Averi that poor Rubeus had had enough, Amori, Averi, Xellos, Fillia, and Val went back through the doorway and into the void between worlds.

     "So, what world should we visit now Amori?" Averi asked.

     "I dunno…"

     "Hey, I like the looks of this one!  Let's go here!" Xellos pointed at a doorway.

     "Hmmm….let's see.  Mysterious Play…geez, I wonder why you like this one, Mr. Mysterious Dink." Averi said sarcastically.

     "Hey, I think we should go there!  The Universe of the four gods looks like it could be fun!" Xellos enthusiastically said.

     "Um….four gods? That sounds a little scary…" Fillia muttered.

     "Well, you know Fillia," Xellos whispered to her, "if you just go down that way a little and take a right, then left, then another right, you'll be at home."

     "Yeah, right, like I believe you, namagomi."

     "Suit yourself, but I hear the four gods are like the dark lords and there are no dragons, because they eat dragons."

     "Eat…dragons?"

     "Oh yes, with lots of sauce."

     Meanwhile, Amori and Averi are still arguing about whether or not to go through the Mysterious door.

     "I think we should, we've been to all the other ones right here, and there's lots of cute guys in there!" Averi said with hearts in her eyes.

     "You and your guys!  What about a good interview!"

     "Well, besides kawaii guys to interview, there's like a love triangle/square and people trying to kill eachother, and all in all a big ole soap opera!"

     "Um…well, you convinced me!  To the Mysterious World!"

     "Mysterious Play." Averi corrected.

     "Whatever, lets go everyone!" and so they all went through the door and stepped into…

     …ancient China.  "Kounan empire.  Population 2398 and increasing everyday.  Temperature a balmy 56 degrees with a slight wind from the east at approximately 15 mph.  Make sure to wear your sunscreen this afternoon, with the temperature reaching into the higher 70's.  Thank you, and have a nice day."

     "Shut up Xellos!" 

     "Hey, where'd Fillia and Val go?" Averi asked, looking around.

     "You don't think she got killed already do you?  Ah, what a shame…"

     "SHUT UP XELLOS!"

     "Well, actually, she decided to sit this one out."

***

     "Hello??" Fillia walked around in a big ole circle, lost in the void.  "Oh! I should have known better than to have listened to that damned namagomi!"

***

     Meanwhile, Xellos, Amori and Averi, after stopping for slurpies, decided that the best way to meet all the wonderful inhabitants of Konan and of the Universe of the Four Gods, seeing as at one time or another someones dead, or missing, or kidnapped, or did we mention dead? The best thing to do would be to take them to an alternate dimension to interview.  So with their mighty mazoku powers, the three of them did just that.

     "Um…what are we doing here?" Nuriko asked no one in particular.

     Nuriko, Miaka, Tamahome, Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Yui, and Nakago all found themselves feet bound and strapped into chairs on a giant stage in the middle of nothingness.  Big bright stage lights shined on them.

     "Welcome all you wonderful Fushigi Yuugiers!  Today we're going to interview all our favorite characters!" Amori jumped on to the stage with her shiny microphone that says in big flashy letters 'Amori'.  Xellos is behind the camera and Averi to the side, drooling over all the cute guys.

     "Let's begin with one of the main characters, shall we!  Miaka Yuki!" offstage Xellos hits a control panel for audience clapping.  "How does it feel knowing that all the guys around you pretty much have the hots for you?"

     "What?"

     "Well, lets see…Tamahome loves you, Hotohori loves you, and proposes to you, later on Tasuki tries to um, well, this is public television so I won't go there…"

     "What did you try Tasuki!" Tamahome yells at him from his chair.

     "Why are you asking me!  I don't know!"

     "Oh silly Tamahome, that's in the future.  He didn't do it…yet." Averi has crawled on the stage and is drooling at Tamahome's feet.

     "I think the only ones that don't have a thing for her are Chiriko and Mitsukake….maybe Chichiri, but he always wears that mask…."

     "Ooh! And don't forget Nuriko Amori!" Averi finally wiped her mouth off and stood up, "He might swing both ways!"

     "Hey!" Nuriko yelled.

     "Oh, come on!  You dress like a girl, you like Hotohori, and you kissed Tamahome a couple of times…seems awfully suspicious… are you REALLY doing this to be your sister?  Or is there some sort of dark, hidden secret you'd like to share with us?"  Averi stuck her own mic in Nuriko's face.

     "Who the hell ARE you people?"

     "Oh!  We forgot to introduce ourselves!  How rude of us!  I'm Amori Malee!"

     "I'm Averi Malee, her sister! ^_^ \V/"

     "And the camera man is Xellos Mettalium." Xellos hit the crowd applause button again.

     "Xellos!  Don't make me take that away!"

     "So, Yui, tell me…why are you such an angry little brat?"

     "What?  What did you say you blue-haired freak?"

     "Well!  I never!  Better than having a hair cut like a boy!"

     "Well, some of us don't have to have long hair to make us look like women, some of us actually HAVE a figure…something you obviously lack!" 

     "Oh!  You DIDN'T just say that….it's on…." Averi threw her mic down.

     "Averi…..that's hardly a fair fight…would you just sit down and shut up!"

     Averi started crying, "Why are you so mean!  You never let me have any fun!"  

     "ANYways….Nakago!  How does it feel to be one of the most hated villains?"

     "What?  I thought I was that?" Xellos asked

     "Actually Xellos, your one of the most loved villains…go figure….Although, most people think Valgaav is cuter than you."

     "What!  That little green haired horned freak!  You're kidding me!"

     "Nope, anyways, how does it feel Nakago, being a hated anime character?"

     Nakago shrugs, "I could really care less."

     "But, it must cause some feeling…. hatred…you like it…anything?"

     "Annoyance…at you…"

     "Ouch….moving on…"

     "Wait a minute…anime character?" Miaka asked.

     "Yeah, wait a second…we're not anime characters!" Yui exclaimed.

     "Um…sure your not…."

     "What's an anime character?"

     "Well, it's like a book of drawings that actually move and tell a story."

     "And…we're that?"

     "Yup!"

     "I don't believe you!  We're real!  I can see maybe the rest of them, since they're already IN a book, but not us!  We live in the real world!" Yui argued.

     "Nope, your just in an anime where your in a book….sorry."

     "Well then, what does that make you?"

     "Oh, me and Averi are just the insane ramblings of two 21-year old girls…that's all…tee hee."  

     "Um…yeah."

     "Well…moving on.  Hotohori, what's your favorite color?"

     "Enough!  I've had enough of this!"  A voice came out of the void.

     "What's that?"

     Taitsukun popped in, floating above the stage.

     "AH!  IT'S AN UGLY OLD THING!"

     "Watch your mouth!  Enough of this!  I can't let you mess with this book anymore!"

     "You mean story right?  Or anime?"

     "No!  I mean the book, the Universe of the Four Gods!  You're completely ruining the story!"

     "Well, that's ok…we're just bringing it some life!"

     "Your joking right?  This story is one of the biggest soap operas of any, it doesn't NEED any more life!  Now I'm going to have to erase all their memories.  Leave!"

     "What do you mean leave?"

     "I mean get out!  I hereby declare you banned from ever setting foot in this world again!"

     "You can't do that!"

     "Just watch me!" Taitsukun snapped and Nyan-Nyan's appeared and grabbed Amori, Averi and Xellos.

     "Now get out and stay out!"

     The Nyan-Nyan's flew them over to the magical doorway and threw them through it.  "Bye Bye!!"

      "RUDE!"

      The door to the Universe of the Four Gods slammed shut, a lock appeared, and then police tape saying "DO NOT CROSS, JACKASSES" appeared across it. 

     "Very rude!"

     "Geez…do you think we're not welcome anymore?"

     "Hmmmm….Maybe…."

     "Oh well…now we can move on to the next world.  But what will it be Amori?"

     "I don't know Averi.  Do you know Xellos?"

     "Um…no but I can pretend."

     "I don't know either, but it won't matter…" Fillia appeared behind them, "Because you won't be there Xellos!"  and with that, Fillia began to beat Xellos with her mace-sama while Val, strapped to her back, giggled and laughed. "DIE NAMAGOMI!"

     "Ok….so, then, the list of worlds to choose from is getting smaller and smaller folks!  Here it is:

**Martian Successor Nadesico**

**     Record of Lodoss War**

     Rurouni Kenshin      Sorcerer Hunters 

Wow! Only 4 more to choose from!  And then it's back home for us!"

     "And remember people, if you don't give us feedback, we'll just decide for you!"

     "And you REALLY don't want us to do that, do you??"

     "BYE!"

We do not own the Slayers or Fushigi Yuugi.  If we did, we would make it into one confusing anime that would make absolutely no sense.  Imagine it, a world with Lina Inverse and Nakago?  Um….I don't think there would be much of a world left….think about it…..


	10. Commercial Break 3

Anime Adventure Commercial Break #3  
  
"Hiyee all you people out there! I'm Amori Malee here!" "And I'm Averi Malee!" "Mmmpfhmppph" (translation- I'm Xellos) "Don't mind him, he's just got a mouth full...of sock!" "So, you're probably all wondering 'where have these fruitcakes been?'" "Either that, or wondering who the hell we are.tee hee" Averi giggled. "Well, as luck would have it, we tried to go into the Nadesico world but ended up landing on Jupiter!" Amori explained. "It's the truth!" Averi nodded. "We would have have been fine and interviewed the Jovians, but.well, someone mentioned that they thought Gekiganger was gay and the stupidest anime of all time so." "They locked us up and made us watch it until our eyes bleed and we became brainwashed by their evil Gekigan ways!" "Go Gekiganger 3!" "So anyways, thanks to dumbass here" kicks Xellos, "We were locked up for a year! But.We're BACK!'" "And worse than ever!" Xellos said after he spit out the sock, then began to laugh maniacally. "Well..anyways, the show MUST go on!" Averi cheered. "HEY! Stop groaning! You know you like it!" Amori points at the reader. "And you'll keep reading! Cause I SAID SO!" "Please send all flames to AMORI Malee, not her lovable little sister here! ^_~" Averi sucks up to you. Amori rolls her eyes. "So, see you in the next world!"  
  
Coming soon to a computer near you...  
  
I don't own Xellos, I wish I didn't own the others..Stay tuned ^_^;; 


	11. Chapter 5, Part 1: Your Guess is as Good...

Anime Adventure Your Guess Is As Good As Ours  
  
Our group traveled down the peaceful dirt road. It was a bright and shinning day and all was right with this world.  
  
"This Sucks!" Amori swore, "God dammit god dammit god dammit! Isn't there anything exciting going on here?" "This is BOOOORING! Where are all the interviewees?" Averi whined. "Maybe that map selling guy gave us bad directions?" Xellos looked at the crayon-drawn map. "I find this a nice change of pace. We're not making anyone mad, its quiet and peaceful, what else could be better?" Fillia sighed. The rest groaned. Val giggled. "Stop right there you evil Sorcerers!" a voice called out, the group kept walking since they weren't sorcerers. "Hey! I said stop!" "Is he talking to us?" Amori whispered to Averi, still walking. "Maybe.."Averi stopped. "Hey! Someone to interview!" immediately she transformed into Sailor Chibi Safari! *insert theme music here* "Averi, stop humming that stupid theme song." Amori then turned into Sailor Safari! "I knew it! They stopped! That means they ARE sorcerers!" "We're not sorcerers!" Amori said. "We're Mazokus!" Averi giggled. "Ma-zoo-kos?" the voice called, "Whats that?" "Oh.a fancy word for sorcerer! ||^_^||" "What!?!?" "Xellos!!!" "I knew it! Let's go Sorcerer Hunters!" a scrawny guy jumped out of a tree and -fell on his face. "Oww..thats gonna leave a mark" Amori whinced. "Are you related to Amelia?" Averi asked. The rest of the Sorcerer Hunters appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. "Ah! You appeared out of nowhere!" "Ah! You surrounded us!" "Ha Ha, your surrounded! Give up now!" a big blonde hunk-o-beef cake said to them. "Wow, your one blonde hunk-o-beef cake!" O.O "Yes I am." "Ok, we are NOT sorcerers! Sure, we can do MAGIC, but that doesn't mean we're sorcerers! Marron can do magic too!" "How do you know my name!" "Ummm..oh crap.um I'M PSYCHIC!" "Don't you mean Psycho Amori?" "Shutup!" whallops Xellos. "I don't care who you are! Your going to die!" two girls, pink haired and red haired posed in skimpy outfits. "Hey guys, lets leave the blonde one though, she's kind of cute" the scrawny one asked. "Shut up Carrot!" . . "What! We're not cute?!?" Amori and Averi yelled in unison. "Nope!" "Shut up Xellos!" As the Sorcerer Hunters all posed, ready to strike, suddenly a voice called out to them. "Element of Water, I summon thee!" A huge wave of water washed them a way. Wow. A knight dressed in knightly fashion appeared before them. "I will not let you harm these innocent people!" Averi, Amori, and Xellos all looked around to see who he could be speaking of. A blonde elf chic landed next to him. "Lets go Parn! Pa-pa-Parn!" and she clapped along with her cheering. o.o"What the hell?" O.o "Who are these people?" OO "Whats going on?" As chaos and random insanity erupts around them, our group of heroic adventurers.ran away. "What's going on? Since when have the people from Lodoss World and Sorcerer Hunters world been in the same. world?" "I dunno know, and since when have WE looked like Sorcerers anyways.or innocent people?" "And.where did Fillia go?" "Oops." Amidst all the chaos and random insanity (as mentioned above) erupting, the group had forgotten to grab Fillia as they ran away like babies. "Hey! Narrator, I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't knock it off!" Averi yelled at me. Ok, whatever. Anyways, after running back, dodging water magic, sword swings, and come ons from Gatteau and Carrot, the group found their way back to the doorway out of the world. As they all piled through it, to safety, they found just the opposite!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" To be Continued..if we can think of something.  
  
We don't own anything. 


	12. Chapter 5, Part 2: This Space for Rent

Anime Adventure This Space for Rent  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Oh, for the love of me would you shutup!" A blonde haired chic said to them. "Hey Narrator! Watch who your calling 'chic'!!" I mean-er, um, a beautiful, all powerful, vision of lovely womaness said to them. "GRANDMA!" "Don't grandma me ya stupid brats! You screwed up big time! Um, whats wrong with her?" points at Fillia who looks like she just witnessed something awful, like Xellos getting out of the bathtub.can you picture it folks, can ya?  
  
"Don't mind her, she's a dragon." Xellos laughed nervously as Val crawled over and tugged on L-sama's skirt, almost pulling it off. "Hentai!" L-sama almost kicked him, but seeing as this is rated PG and people don't like the idea of baby-kickers, she punched Xellos instead. "Sooo whats up Grandma?" "Yeah, what did we do?" L-Sama sat down in her giant 'I'm the god of everything' chair and sighed. "During your world hopping, it seems that you all have somehow screwed up the doors between the worlds. Now, the worlds are beginning to meld into eachother, causing one anime world to roll into the other one! If we don't stop this soon, there won't be any animes! There will be only one! The Slayers Lost Lodoss Sailor Mysteriously Hunting themselves! (copyright pending) Don't you see! This will wreak havoc on my roll as ultimate god! You have to fix it!"  
  
Amori and Averi laughed, "Well, Grandma, that's not our real job you know. We're not the heros of this anime! Why don't you call Lina? She's into that whole 'Saving the World' bit." "Because.YOU CAUSED IT, YOU FIX IT!" "Yes ma'am ." "If you want Lina to help you, you'll have to ask her. But its up to you to get it done. Now, you will have to travel through one more world to get back to the Slayers world. Now make sure to get me some good footage for my birthday gift, because once you separate the worlds, they can never be joined again." *eerie music plays in background*  
  
"Ok grandma! You can count on us!" Amori and Averi salute L-sama while Xellos gets jumped on by Val. Fillia still looks like someone who just witnessed something awful, like Xellos getting out of the bathtub. (ah, gotta love cut and paste.)  
  
So our heroic heros adventure out of L-sama's domain and fall 100 ft into the next world. *splat* the end Just kidding. Luckily they are all non-human and a fall like that doesn't harm them at all. "Ow! I broke a nail!" Except maybe Averi.  
  
To be continued..eventually.  
  
I don't own a hat, I don't own a cat. I don't drink beer, I don't hit deer.(on purpose) I'm not Dr. Seuss, Please, put down that noose! This is the end, but I'm not dead So there'll be a few more, I'm not a big whore. Whoops..oh yeah, that's right this is PG, Under 13 shouldn't see But now I have to pee, oh tee hee. ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 6, Part 1: You Must Read This, T...

Anime Adventure  
  
Chapter Six Part One: You Must Read This, That You Must  
  
So, as mentioned in the previous chapter (which you ALL should have read!), the group fell from L-sama's domain to the next, and final, world. But, our group didn't fall all together. You see, when they fell out of the doorway, they didn't jump or anything, L-sama actually kicked Xellos, who ran into the others and sent them flying all over the place. So, needless (or needed?) to say, our group was separated! DA-DA-DUMMMMM!!!  
  
Amori sat and rubbed her bum. "OWWW! I hit me arse!" looking around at her surroundings, she realized she had fallen on something, or someone. "Hey! Who's down there?" "Mumble mumble mumble." "What?" "MMMBLE MMMMM!" "WHAT?" The person she had landed on suddenly threw her off of him and stood up, "I SAID, Get off me you heifer!" "Weelll! I never! And apparently you haven't either, cause your not too good with ladies!" Amori yelled at him, then realized how handsome he was, "HEY! You're the master guy, aren't you! The one who taught Kenshin the Hitting Mitsubishi style right?" The Master Guy (who doesn't have a name in this fic because I don't know it) brushed himself off, "Um yeah, that's it. So, how do you know Kenshin?" He took a swig of sake from his jug. "Oh, I watch him every day on Cartoon Network! Except, its not as funny cause they take out the blood and swearing! D*mn the censors! Oh no! They're here!!!" Amori runs and hides. "Um yeah.so the town is that way," The master guy points and walks away, "Please leave." Amori continues to hide from the evil censors. *** Fillia, Xellos and Val managed to all stay together and land in the same spot (Gee, wasn't that lucky of them?). When they fell, they actually crashed through the roof of the police station and were now sitting in the custody of Sergeant Saito. Saito, smoking his cigarette, looked at them suspiciously, "So, what were you doing falling through the police station's roof?" "Oh, well we're roofers and were checking out the shoddy craftsmanship up there! You should really fix it, anything could fall through!" ||^_^|| "Namagomi! You aren't helping anything!" Fillia whacked him with her mace and giggled nervously at Saito, while Val flapped his wings. "Really, it isn't what you think, we just fell." "You just fell, from the sky? And why does that kid have wings?" "Um.I can explain. See..um" "Well, funny you should ask! We're demons and we've come to kill you! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" Xellos laughed evilly. "WHAT?!?" "Just kidding! Gotta go!" Xellos disappeared, teleporting away to safety. Saito looked at Fillia. Fillia looked at Saito. Val giggled and flapped his wings. "We're circus folk? He has a rare disease. Winginitis?" "And where did that guy just go!" 'Damn Namagomi!' Fillia thought, then sighed. Only one way out. So.she turned into a giant golden dragon, grabbed Val, and flew away.leaving behind a destroyed police station and a confused Saito who decided he needed a drink. *** Amori walked into Kyoto. "Ow!" Ok, she walked into the sign that said "Now Entering Kyoto" "Hmmm.I wonder who I can annoy.er, I mean meet here?" A light bulb went on. "Hey! That big ole hunk of a man Aoshi lives here!" With that, Amori took off running for the Obiwaban's headquarters. It wasn't hard to find, since everyone there was wearing matching outfits. So, as she was running and excited to see the cutey Aoshi, she didn't notice another girl running in the opposite direction, so of course for the sake of the story, she ran into her. "OW!"@.@ "OW!"@.@ Both girls fell onto the ground. "HEY! Watch where your going! Now I lost where Lord Aoshi was going!" The other girl yelled. Amori recognized her as Misao, the spunky leader of the Obiwaban group. "OOH! Where did he go! I'll come with you! Now's a great time for an interview!" then the cold reality hit her! "Damn it! Averi's got the camera!!!" *** Speaking of Averi, what was she up to? Well, she was just sort of hanging around. Literally. She had the luck of falling on to a clothesline and was kind of strung up in the backyard of some dojo. "Hey Kaoru, Kenshin, come quick! There's some strange girl out here!" Looking at Averi, he asked, "What are you doing up there, you stupid girl?" "Oh, just hanging out- BA DUM CHING! Hey! And who are you calling a stupid girl you-you- stupid little boy!" "Don't call me little, dog face!" "Dog face!! Well, at least I don't have hair like a freaking porcupine!" "No, instead you've got hair like a rat's nest!" "I'll show you who the rat is!" Averi started to wildly flail her legs at him. "Let me off of here and I'll kick your little as-" "What's going on out here?" Kenshin and Kaoru appeared in the doorway of the Dojo. "Yahiko, who is that girl?" Kaoru asked him. "Some stupid girl!" "Oh, great answer brainiac!" "Brainy what?" "Well, I suppose we should help her down, that we should," Kenshin walked over to help Averi off the clothesline. "Yes you should, that you could, if you would." Averi giggled. "Huh?" "Tee hee ^_^ Now, GET ME DOWN!" O.o? Kenshin picked up the ladder, which was conveniently lying next to the clothesline (all for the sake of the story!) and placed it against the clothesline pole and started climbing up. "Oh duh for me! I forgot I'm a mazoku!" Averi exclaimed and disappeared off the clothesline. *blink blink* *bonk* Kenshin's ladder fell, landing him on his head. Averi reappeared, dusting herself off. "Geez, I thought I'd never get off of there!" looks down at Kenshin, "What are you doing down there?" "Um excuse me, but who are you?" Kaoru asked her. "Oh! Averi Malee, at your service," Hands her a card that says 'Averi Malee, Mazoku Extraordinaire. Time travel, World Explorer, Anime Hopper.' "So.what's a Mazoku? Like, a magician or something?" "Um.yeah, we'll go with that!" "Yeah, you LOOK like you belong with the circus!" Yahiko crossed his arms and sneered at her. "Oh yeah! That's right, I have unfinished business with you!" And with that, she proceeded to chase him around the yard. After a few hours of chasing Yahiko around the yard, and catching him a couple of times, Averi felt worn out. "Geez, I'm worn out. What do you guys do for entertainment around here?" O.O "Entertainment?" Kenshin asked. "You know! Fun!" "I know what we can do!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Let's go to town!!"  
  
To be continued, unfortunately!  
  
I don't own *Deep Breath* The Slayers, Rurouni Kenshin, Mitsubishi or any other cars that could/should be hit, Cartoon Network, any police stations, or a clothesline. In fact, I don't own really anything, I live in a box.I'm typing this in my head.This isn't real!! Ooooohhh SCARY! Tee Hee 


	14. Chapter 6, Part 2: Anyone For Beef Stew?

Anime Adventure  
  
Chapter Six Part Two: Anyone for Beef Stew??  
  
After fleeing the police station, Fillia turned back to her normal self and was walking down a road with Val when of course, her favorite Mazoku reappeared to annoy her further. After silencing him with a mace-sama to the face, they arrived in Tokyo. Val started crying almost immediately. "WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM!" Xellos shouted, covering his ears, "Shut him up!!" "Hmmm.this sounds like his 'I'm hungry' cry. We should get something to eat!" So the three of them headed for what must be the only place in town to eat, the Akabeko.  
  
MEANWHILE. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko had shown Averi most of Tokyo, and had decided it was time to eat. So, of course, they went to the Akabeko. (Does anyone see where this is going? I don't.) After saying hello to Tai and Subame, the four of them sat down at a table and we're sitting across from. "Oh, hello there Averi!" ||^_^|| Averi looked up and saw Xellos waving at her from across the restaurant with a disgruntled Val and a content Fillia (she was drinking tea). "Hey guys! Where have you been!!" "Oh, we were arrested for falling through a roof, and that's about it!" Xellos answered, "You know, I think we should go home. This world sucks." "What? I'm having a blast! By the way, have you seen Amori?" Averi asked.  
  
Suddenly, Amori burst through the door. "Hi guys! Miss me?" "No, not really." "I just now noticed you weren't here." "Amori who?" . "Oh, I feel real appreciated!"  
  
Amori walked further into the restaurant and-eepp, errr.augh....... *please stand by*  
  
Okay, the narrator just died. This is L-sama here, and I'm the new narrator. I'm sick and tired of this boring story. So now.  
  
Amori ran deeper into the cave, being chased by the evil batosai, Kenshin.  
  
"I thought you were a wanderer Kenshin!!!!!" Amori yelled as she ran. "I AM! I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY BODY!" Kenshin yelled as I, the wonderful L-sama pulled the puppet strings! (MUWAHAHAHA) Kenshin caught up with her and was just about to slash her when..  
  
"AUGHH!" Amori woke up in the Cave of the Worlds (see chapter one). Averi had been poking her with a stick to wake her up. "Amori. *poke* Amori. *poke* Amori. *poke* Amori. *poke* Amori. *poke*" "WHAT!?!" "Well, Xellos got free and hit you on the head with his staff and got away. You've been unconscious for an hour!" "UNCONSCIOUS? An Hour!" @.@ "Yup! So.are you ready to go to the first world!" Averi pointed to a doorway. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Huh??" "Um, Averi, I think I just wanna go home."  
  
THE END  
  
Yeah, I know it's a pretty dumb ending but.I got a MAJOR case of writers block. My brain may officially be broken (we're waiting for the catscan results). Sorry! But, at least its done!!  
  
I DON'T own nothing. 


End file.
